Key Lime Pie
by P.P.S
Summary: Fic based on an AFI song. Fic inspired by Lute. Fic contains sexualness. There's Pie and he has some pie and he's being naughty. Read inside to know more.


Key Lime Pie written by Polecat  
  
Disclaimer: Disney own Newsies. AFI owns the song Key Lime Pie.  
  
Note One: Lyrics in the double stars **. I am being unoriginal and couldn't think of a catchier title. Sexual situation and one foul word ahead. Be warned kiddies.  
  
Note Two: This fic is dedicated to Lute (ThumberSucker Snitch) who gave me the idea for the fic. *hands over lime green plot bunny to Lute* I'm done with him now ^________^.  
  
Note Three: Please be warned. We have -sexual- scenes ahead. They are not graphic but it is still -sexual-. If you do not feel you are old enough, mature enough or just shouldn't be reading things like this, please DO NOT. Thank you.  
  
* * * * *  
  
**Key lime. Infatuation that shouldn't exist.   
  
Key lime pie. Indulge and I am in your debt.  
  
Key lime pie. Inspire me with foolish love.  
  
Key lime pie, your green filing makes me inept.  
  
Flaky crust is what I lust. Your fresh lime scent is a must.**  
  
Tongue slowly dragging across tanned skin, lapping at the sticky dessert. The boy wiggles at the wet kisses but doesn't protest. Pie Eater grins continuing to trace the cord up Swifty's neck.  
  
He dips his fingers into the pie set near his bed, drawing more designs across Swifty's skin. The sweet smell of lime fills his senses. He loves key lime pie. He loves how it tasted. He especially loves how it taste on Swifty.  
  
**Take me with coffee, never with tea.  
  
You're the pie that pleases me!  
  
People gawk "Is that pie green?"  
  
Ask for a bite "Fuck you, I'm mean."**  
  
"Pie," Swifty says in a breathy voice. "Please."  
  
"Do you know how good you taste?"  
  
He scoffs, "It's just the pie you want."  
  
Pie raises and an eyebrow, "So you're saying you aren't in for the pie either?"  
  
More green filling is wiped across his lips, Swifty tries to lick it off only for Pie Eater to nip his tongue. "Nah uh, that's my job."  
  
"Pie Eater... please," Swifty nearly moans.  
  
"Green is very much your color."  
  
**Key lime pie -cheapest hooker I've ever had.  
  
Key lime pie. Last slice gleaming, if you're out I'm mad.  
  
Key lime pie. Poke fun and laugh and jest.  
  
Key lime pie. Don't bother me, digest key lime pie.**  
  
Sweaty, breathless, only a thin sheet separating two bodies. Swifty lays on his back, chest raising and falling heavily. He turns his head to grin at Pie Eater, "That was..."  
  
His sentence fell short as he saw the other boy reaching for the remaining dessert. "Please tell me we're just going to eat that."  
  
"I'm going to eat it," Pie says smearing the green dessert across Swifty's chest. "A little taste, one nibble... at... a... time."  
  
Swifty squirms under the torturous touch of Pie Eater's tongue. "You'll run outta pie if you keep this up."  
  
Sweet filling across his mouth, Pie's lips crushing against his, tongues battle, hands roam over sweaty bodies.  
  
"Shhhhh," Pie nips at Swifty's bottom lip. "Don't talk, just enjoy the pie."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*crosses fingers and hopes she doesn't get banned for the sexualness*  
  
I was not sure exactly how much sex was allowed here, so I didn't make it as hot as I wanted. This did take a totally different turn than the first draft I wrote out which included Pie having very odd relations and jealous obsessions with the above named dessert.  
  
Again, I REALLY hope I do not get banned for this. *slaps disclaimers all over fic*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dutchy!Muse: Whoa, dude, that was hot  
  
Pie!Muse: *beams* I know  
  
Dutchy!Muse: *nods towards snogging closet* 


End file.
